


Confessions By the Sea (Ace x Male OC) One Shot

by ShadowsFolly94



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsFolly94/pseuds/ShadowsFolly94
Summary: Ace and a childhood friend confess their feelings by the seaside of the Goa Kingdom.Contains a M/M relationship between a canon and original male character. It's a bit sexual, but nothing too horribly graphic; made it 'M' rated to be safe.Though they are both on Goa, this is not an underage fic.Just a small one shot to have some fun.





	Confessions By the Sea (Ace x Male OC) One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys and gals!
> 
> Since I posted my Sabo one shot with a male OC, thought I would go ahead and post my Ace snippet.  
> Just something short and simple, but still ever so slightly smutty. lol
> 
> As always, thanks to any readers who are taking the time to read my work!  
> There are a lot of options, and most certainly better written works out there, and I appreciate that you chose one of mine!
> 
> Thanks!  
> Until next time!

The night air was cooling the sea- salt soaked rocks of the island of Goa.  
I sat on the edge of one feeling the spray of the ocean as they beat against the small cliffs.  
The atmosphere was calming, with the star speckled sky clear above, and the peaceful rushing of the sea below. A better night couldn't be asked for.  
I took a deep inhale of the air to take a small part of the serenity. 

"What are you thinking about? "  
I tilted my line of sight to the freckled face lying in the grass next to me. 

"Just about stupid things. "  
Ace scowled. 

"If you're never going to tell me anything, then what's the point of our friendship? "  
It was ironic that he was prying into my problems, when in essence, Ace was the problem.  
His brow was pulled together and his nose twitched; the classic little signs that his lacking ability to hold patience was at its point.  
Ace was too easy to frustrate.  
It was cute and one of the many things about him I enjoyed.

"You know you're my closest friend."  
That wasn't enough of an answer for him.  
"If that's true then what's with the secrets? I told you about....my old man. Nothing is worse than that. "  
His brown eyes hardened between anger and frustration.  
"Do you not trust me? "

I didn't doubt Ace's trust, because he trusted completely and entirely.  
His devotion at times made him careless.  
What I feared was the honest and open reaction he would have to what plagued me.  
I didn't want to see that look my aunt gave me mirrored in those tumultuous brown eyes.  
At the same time, I wanted to share the burden of my emotions with someone.  
To confess and feel temporary freedom from my own personal hell.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"  
The sudden shift from irritation to confusion made me smile.  
"What?"  
"Have you ever been kissed?"

He met my eyes only for a moment before his cheeks flush rouge.

"I've never......have you?"  
"Yeah but I didn't like it."  
I heard him swallow audibly. For all his aggression and sense of masculinity, Ace was shy when it came to romantic attention.  
"You didn't like kissing?"  
"I didn't like kissing girls."

I caught his gaze and held it steady, so I could gauge his understanding of my subtle hinting.  
He seemed shocked, but Ace didn't move away from his spot next to me.  
We both lay in the grass on our sides, eyes locked as he seemed to struggle with finding the appropriate thing to say.

"So, if you don't like girls, who do you want...?"  
I could tell that the unspoken secret wasn't a secret between us anymore.  
By the shocked look on his face, I should have given him time to process that bit of vague information.  
But if Ace was going to harass the truth out of me, he'd get the whole damn ugly truth.

"You."

If his face was pink before, it had turned a full crimson color from his ears down to his neck.  
"You're a boy and I'm a boy."  
He rambled quickly, but I think he was more surprised at my confession of wanting him rather than the fact that it was a boy who wanted him. 

"Ace?"  
He stopped talking to listen.

"Since I don't like kissing girls, I wanna kiss a boy. And you've pointed out that you are a boy."  
His nose twitched; my teasing wasn't exactly appreciated at the moment.  
"With me, knowing what you know about me?"  
"I wouldn't have confessed otherwise."  
He seemed nervous, which was a rare emotional state to see my friend in. 

"Makino said that I shouldn't do it, so if you don't want to-"  
"I told you, didn't I? I've never done this with anyone, so don't complain if it's bad."  
His mumbled words caused me to laugh.  
"I don't care whether it's good or bad. I just want you to kiss me."

The wind blew a cool breeze against my heated skin, but nothing could balance the heat I felt when Ace thread his fingers through my shaggy blonde hair to pull me closer.  
His lips were chapped, but I honestly didn't mind.  
The feel of his body against mine caused the spark that had been lacking when I kissed the baker's daughter.  
She was soft, smooth and compliant.  
She caved under my force, and her body conformed to me.  
Ace was the opposite; he was strong and used his natural aggression to dominate.  
We kissed sloppily and wildly until he pulled away with a loud wet pop.

"Curtis."  
The breathy way he said my name was deep and caused a stirring between my thighs.  
It wasn't high pitched begging, but rather a demand for something we didn't understand.  
I pushed Ace on his back and put him between my legs.

"Do it again."

I didn't wait for him to respond before I pressed my lips to his and kissed him frantically again.  
It felt so good to feel his fingers on my shoulders and on my back.  
I touched the exposed skin of his chest and appreciated the taught muscle.  
He shook when my fingers ran over the now stiff points of his nipples.

"Are you ok?"  
I tried to pull away to make sure he was alright, but Ace wouldn't stray far from my mouth.  
"Yeah, it's good."

He continued the kiss, and I moved my hands back to touch him.  
My fingers' actions caused him to squirm under me.  
That was when he arched up between my thighs and I felt his excitement against me.  
"Ace!"  
It was almost embarrassing how womanly my gasp sounded, but the way he arched up into me gave me pleasure I had only given myself.  
I wanted him to give me more of this feeling.  
I moved my hips against the weight I could now definitely feel in his jeans.  
Ace groaned and grunted as we moved awkwardly against each other.

"You have to give me more, keep moving, keep moving."  
I had no idea what was coming out of mouth, but he wasn't stopping and that's all I wanted.  
The more he rubbed and rutted, the more pressure built below my stomach. 

"Ace please."  
I kept babbling until he found my lips again.  
The contact of his mouth mixed with the feeling of his crotch rubbing mine finally pushed me to my breaking point.  
My mind went blank as the throbbing trapped in my pants squeezed every last bit of pleasure out of me.  
I let Ace continue to use my body until he reached his finish as well.  
I collapsed on top of him, and he stilled.

"Was that good?"  
I laughed at his dumb question.  
"Well that didn't happen when I kissed the baker's daughter."

Ace grinned and wiped sweaty strands of dark hair from his face.  
"That's because you don't like kissing girls."  
"That's probably it."


End file.
